my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adela Amparo
---- Adela Amparo (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the current acting leader of Consilium est Voltur and is known by many alias, her main ones being Griffin and RedHawk. Despite her looks, Adela has lived far longer than most, all thanks to a serum they have developed in Consilium. Not many known of her existence, or her group, due to how secretive she has been, but Adela has plans to try and put Consiluim as a power that could rule the world. Adela uses the quirk known as Wrappings to help her during fights. Appearance TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits Adela is a stern woman who fights what she believes is right. This is what most expect from a leader and Adela is not one to shy away from leading. Though strict and sometimes frightening to her comrades, Adela does mean well and does anything to further CeV's plans. She is willing to stop at nothing to progress and concur. This strict leading is also seen through her teaching where she sometimes teaches people her own marital arts that she has learned over the years as well as the secret arts of assassination. She is highly strict and sometimes deadly, putting everyone to their limits to allow them to improve and hopefully surpass her one day. That is but a mean feat as Adela holds her force as being leader strongly, gaining as many peoples' trust with nothing more than a speech. This stern way is also how she has taught herself and is why she is found, almost always, being calm and collected. Adela is a thinker and will not jump into any fights that are unneeded or have too much of a risk. Adela spends most of her time planning things out with her comrades and once every possibility is explored then she will throw her all into the plan. Failure is not an option for Adela and she has this motivation of never giving up for this reason. Even if things don't seem to be going her way, Adela will do everything in her power to achieve success. During fights ... Adela is truly one-of-a-kind shown with her quick and rather unexpected love for tea. Adela considers herself to be a connoisseur of tea, knowing exactly what type of tea she has in her hand by the taste and smell. As such, Adela requests only the highest quality of tea and has seen getting rather angry when her tea isn't to her exact tastes but seeing as her taste changes over time, it is anyone's guest to please her. When drinking tea, Adela is seen rather calm, collected and almost happy, while not really being rare sites for the woman it is rare for her to have such an easy-going feeling towards life and most claim that this is the only time the woman seems remotely human. Adela claims that having tea helps her work better and without it she would have a horrible day, as such she is seen drinking at least two cups a day, one in the morning with her breakfast and one in the evening with her supper. Anyone means the day has been quiet and Adela is restless. History Quirk Wrappings (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a mutant quirk that gives Adela to heal wounds that she may gain during a battle via her bandages that cover her body. These Wrappings are in need of Adela's health to in perfect condition, if Adela is to catch a simple cold then the effectiveness of this quirk goes down and so she is unable to heal as fast and as strong as normal. The tighter these Wrappings are on Adela's body the aster they can heal her. During the healing process black writing appears to show the sign of using her bandages. She is also able to move these bandages with free well but they are weak and only good for giving someone else healing. It takes more energy to heal another than herself. Relationships Family= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is |-| Others= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Trivia * Adela's current appearance is based on Kurenai Yūhi from the anime series, Naruto. ** While Adela's younger appearance is based on Yosuzume from the anime series, Nurarihyon no Mago. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Masters Category:Earth 0 Characters